Municipal water, surface water and well water contain varying amounts of pathogens, dissolved oxygen and minerals. The pathogens form biofilms that cause disease and corrosion. Dissolved minerals in the water form crystalline structures that restrict passageways and reduce water flow. There is a need for providing a low cost composition that will effectively eliminate microorganisms and prevent crystalline mineral deposits and that only requires a simple feed of the composition from a container into the source water via an inexpensive metering pump. It is an object of the invention to fill this need.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce or eliminate microorganisms and also prevent crystalline mineral deposits and to do so without generating substantial amounts of chlorine dioxide and/or creating risk of dangerous exothermic and explosive reactions.
Another object of the present invention is to produce an effective composition for reducing or eliminating microorganisms and crystalline mineral deposits without the need for expensive equipment and/or the monitoring and testing of the equipment to assure safe operation.